


The Next Step

by arenee1999



Series: A Different Light [2]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-30
Updated: 2008-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arenee1999/pseuds/arenee1999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Duncan struggles to understand his changing feelings for Fitz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

_France -1787_

 

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"What?" Duncan asked, as he turned his head and looked at the man walking beside him.

"You've been brooding over something for days MacLeod."

Duncan drew in a sharp breath before responding, "There's a stream in the woods over there where we can sit."

They walked on in silence, leaves rustling under foot. When they reached the stream Duncan stood, starring at it, eyes unfocused. "It's beautiful here, I've spent hours at this stream during the past week."

Fitz sat down against a tree watching Duncan stare at the water. "What's the problem laddie?"

Duncan turned towards Fitz and sat down. "Do you remember when you told me you've been with men? You said you had to have feelings for them, that it had to be real. What kind of feelings and how do you know...if it's real....if it's right?"

Fitz searched for the right words, not wanting to say the wrong thing. "It's always different. Sometimes it's love, real love. Other times, most of the time, it's just the next step of a very good friendship."

"Does the friendship not change...and what if he doesn't feel the same....what if he finds out I have these thoughts, these feelings, and the friendship is lost?"

"Of course the friendship changes laddie, that's the whole point isn't it?" Fitz paused for a moment and watched Duncan nervously shredding the leaves on the ground in front of him. Then he very softly asked, "Mac........Duncan, who do you have these feelings for?"

Duncan looked up, eyes wide, every emotion plain on his face. Before he could say anything Fitz had closed the distance between them and lightly brushed their lips together. Fitz pulled away far enough to look into Duncan's eyes. "Is this what you wanted?"

"Yes" Duncan replied, as he drew in a shaky breath.


End file.
